Did you mean it?
by HatchetsAndBows
Summary: Joniss One-Shot. Katniss realises why she never really loved Peeta and Johanna accepts what she's always felt.
1. Chapter 1

This is how the end began. Not with a bang but with a whimper. More specifically the whimper that escaped Katniss's lips after Johanna released them. Johanna had just slammed the coil of wire into the back of Katniss's head sending the girl tumbling to the ground. Johanna immediately bent down, whispering a thousand apologies a second to the near unconscious girl and gently pressed her lips to Katniss's before quickly removing the tracker from the girl's arm and smearing some of the blood around her neck.

As much as Johanna had tried to hate the girl, as much as she tried to convince herself that she wasn't falling for her, she simply couldn't. This rebellious girl who had volunteered for her sister, played out the tacky romance with the bread boy, and had riled a nation into rebellion after nearly a century of oppression had entranced her, and there was nothing she wouldn't now do to protect her. Even if that meant dying.

Hearing low voices in the distance Johanna got up, taking one last look at Katniss before bolting off into the Jungle leading the voices away from the one she was now sworn to protect.

* * *

About two minutes later the world exploded. Sparks flew, fire burned, and metal and glass fell. Johanna watched as a large black craft descended from where the arrow had impacted only seconds earlier and lifted a body, Katniss's body, from the arena.

Silently, Johanna mumbled six fateful words knowing that this was most likely the last time she would ever get to say them. "I love you, girl on fire." Just as she said those words men dressed in white burst into the clearing behind her causing Johana to spin around growling with her axe raised ready to defend herself.

Not so far away Katniss was just losing consciousness when she thought that she heard six words that made her realise why she had never really loved Peeta. Six words that made her realise why Johanna had fought so hard to keep her safe. Six words that made Katniss promise, in her final seconds in the land of the living, she would see this girl again, and she would be there to protect her.

"I love you, girl on fire."

Katniss blacked out.

* * *

Katniss found herself outside of president coins office. She had so many thoughts running through her head all at once. So many thoughts of what she wanted to say to Coin. But only one thought repeated itself. 'Johanna Mason, safe, here, with me.' She took a deep breath in before pushing through the doors to Coin's office.

"Miss Everdeen, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Coin asked, her face unreadable.

Katniss didn't waste a moment before replying. "You will rescue Johanna, Peeta and the other victors at the earliest opportunity, and you will grant them full immunity from any charges against them, their words, and their actions."

Coin looked amused and smirked before replying. "I'm afraid I can't do tha…" She was cut off mid sentence by a suddenly aggressive Katniss.

"Or you will find another Mockingjay." She growled, Johanna's last words still ringing in her ears.

Coin's face faltered and she was suddenly very sturn. "Any other demands?" She asked through gritted teeth.

Katniss relaxed before grinning at Coin. "Oh, and my sister gets to keep the cat." Mangey thing, Katniss thought.

Coin sighed. "Ok, you have your demands. Now get out of my office."

With that, Katniss turned on her heel and marched triumphantly out of the office.

* * *

When she got the news Katniss took off running as fast as her feet could carry her. They were back. More specifically, she was back. Johanna was back.

Katniss crashed through the doors to the already crowded hospital ward where the victors were being held. She looked around frantically trying to find the feisty District 7 victor.

Katniss jumped and flung herself round when she heard a familiar voice behind her.

"Took you long enough, brainless." Johanna said, smiling at Katniss with a slight hint of well hidden affection in her voice.

Instead of replying, Katniss simply flung her arms around Johanna and nuzzled her face into Johanna's neck. "I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have left you. I didn't realise..." She pulled back to face an obviously confused Johanna.

"What do you mea…" Johanna began before she was cut short by Katniss's lips gently pressing against her own.

"I love you, Johanna. I love you." Katniss whispered.

By this point almost everyone had left the room. Everyone except for Gale who was now striding, angrily towards Johanna's bed. To him, Katniss was supposed to be his. He was the one who had looked after her and her family after her father died. He was the one she should love. He was so focused on Johanna, so consumed by rage that he didn't notice Katniss shift off of Johanna.

Just as he was about to reach her bed a figure blocked his path and with a quick and powerful punch struck him in in the throat. He reeled backwards, choking, before focusing on his assailant. In front of him was Katniss, already in a defensive stance between him and Johanna.

"You'll really choose her instead of me? It was bad enough when you were with Peeta, but this… this is just ludicrous. You'll choose this, skinny, worthless, weak, piece of shit over me?" He choked out, smiling inwardly when he spied Johanna shrink behind Katniss.

Katniss paused a second, as if contemplating what he had just said before striking him again.

"Yes. I do choose this beautiful, stubborn, brave, and amazingly strong girl over you. You piece of shit." She said reaching behind her taking a hold of Johanna's hand. "Now get out of my sight." She growled, preparing to defend the girl she loved from her lifelong 'best friend'.

Gale grunted before standing painfully and shuffling out of the room. Katniss turned back to Johanna who smiled shyly at her.

"Did you mean it? What you said?" She asked quietly.

Katniss just cupped Johanna's face gently in between her hands and kissed her lightly on the nose. "Yes. Every word. I love you, Jo."

Johanna beamed. "I love you too, Brainless."

* * *

 **So... Spur of the moment One-shot. What do you think? Personally, I like the idea of Gale being a dick. So expect it in other stories.**

 **Hatchets.**


	2. Update! Tell me what you think

**Right, a few of you have requested this to continue as a full length fic. So... That's what's going to happen. It will be posted under a new name "The hunter and the lionheart" after the Of Monsters and Men song "King and Lionheart". I've already started thinking about how I can develop this one shot into something more. Katniss will definitely help Johanna heal and there will definitely be some more gale bashing. Not sure what I'll do with Peeta yet, maybe I'll kill him off, maybe I wont. Anyhoo. Tell me what you think in the comments.**

 **Hatchets.**


End file.
